Loving Crime
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Tony wanted to forget about his ex-boyfriend, but when the man calls him up out of the blue, saying that he was framed for a murder, what other choice does Tony have, but to face that part of his past
1. Chapter 1

Clint panted and sighed in relief as he spotted the fancy car in the car-park, rushing over to it and trying the door, sending a silent prayer up to the sky when it opened easily.

He thought he lost Barney back at the circus, but that fucker managed to sneak up on him, right when he thought he'd actually managed to get away.

Finding the key already in the ignition, Clint cackled in delight, the cackle turning into a delighted humming as the car purred to life. He sped out of the car-park, forcing another delighted cackle out of his mouth.

And then he noticed the man sprawled out on the back seat.

A really, really handsome man.

Wearing a tight-fitting shirt with the top two buttons undone, and tight trousers, hair all… floppy (there was really no other way to describe it), Clint knew that he was in trouble.

Just as Clint noticed him, the man woke up, eyes fluttering open to reveal beautiful brown eyes, almost like looking into pools of hot chocolate.

"Awww no…" Clint hissed, as those gorgeous eyes widened in realisation and shock "… look, I can explain!"

Silently, the man raised his eyebrows, almost as if to say, 'Well then?'

There was no real, reasonable explanation for stealing a car that didn't sound ridiculous, so Clint decided to tell the truth. "I worked for a circus of criminals, and when I decided that I had to leave, my brother decided that I needed to be taught a lesson… I ran and in the process of my grand escape, I might've stolen your car?"

"… Really living up to the Circus of Crime name then?" Thankfully, the other man seemed to think it was funny.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not happy, but you could have shot me in the head…" The man tilted his head to the side, "… besides, you're pretty cute."

Wait… was he being flirted with? Clint definitely didn't mind… but it was a bit unusual. "So…" he nervously began, "… what's your name?"

"Tony."

And then it hit Clint… why the other man looked so familiar.

"Please tell me I've not abducted Tony Stark."

"I prefer to think of it as a romantic adventure." Tony smirked, glancing out of the window.

"God, I hope the police fall for that."

Tony smirked again, "Go on then…" he kicked the back of Clint's seat, "…. Don't be rude. What's your name?"

"Clint." He grunted, making a sharp right turn. He knew he was far, far away from where he'd last seen Barney, but he didn't want to pull over just yet. He yelped as Tony clambered from the back-seat, into the front passenger seat, limbs flailing everywhere, "Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?"

"Well, this is my car, and I would feel more comfortable sitting up here… more control, you know?"

Clint mock gasped, "You don't you trust me?"

"I've only just met you and you stole my car!"

"I prefer to think of it as kidnapping… technically you're still with your car."

"Oh, ha ha ha."

Laughing as well, Clint pulled into the nearest gas station and moved to get out, stopped only for Tony's hand grabbing his upper arm.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Tony frowned, "Where are you going?"

"…. I don't actually want to kidnap you, you know, no matter how much your family makes." Clint shrugged, "Besides, I figured you'd want your car back."

"I-uh… you might want to stay a little longer…. You know, just in case your brother comes looking for you."

Slowly, Clint nodded and re-buckled the seatbelt, watching Tony got out to fill up the tank, waving a flash gold card around, before getting back in.

"This has been a strange and confusing day." Tony muttered as Clint accelerated.

There was an awkward silence, before Clint nervously cleared his throat, "So, what the son of one of the richest men alive do in their spare time?"

Tony didn't look thrilled with the idea of being reminded about his family, simply shrugging, "I'm studying a lot of things. Engineering, advanced mathematics, physics… law, things like that."

"Law?" Clint frowned, "Okay, I didn't expect that one. Ever met Matt Murdock?"

Tony's face lit up slightly, as he nodded, "Yeah, the blind kid! I know him and Nelson, you do too?"

"I've met Matt a few times." Usually in a dumpster after the blind guy had played hero one too many times, but Clint wasn't going to say that, "Small world after all, huh?"

Clint then groaned as Tony started to hum, 'It's a Small World', only stopping to cackle and dodge as Clint swiped at him.

"Go on then…" Tony chuckled, "… where are we going?"

"I was thinking of just laying low for the day, just to be safe. Maybe find an old truck stop and sleep there for the night." Clint winced and glanced over, "Of course, I can do that on my own anytime and leave you with your car?"

"No!" Tony shook his head, "Don't leave just yet! I like talking to you, I-I… I like you Clint."

Clint glanced over, a soft smile on his face which was returned by Tony, "Yeah… I like you too Tony."

…..

After stopping at a diner in the middle of nowhere, the two got to know each other better. Clint learnt about Tony's troubles with his Father, and how the picture the media painted was nothing more than a fabrication. Clint, in turn, told Tony more about his brother and his own parents, his own struggles with his Dad before they died in that fatal car crash.

Before either of them knew it, it was 6:00am and the sun was rising in the sky. After being kicked out of the diner, the pair mulled about outside.

"So uh… what do you want to do now?"

Tony shrugged, "I mean… my Dad's out for a business meeting for the week. You can stay with me, I'm sure that Jarvis won't mind." There was a hopeful look in his eyes, and Clint pushed down the urge to grab him by his jacket and kiss him senseless.

He didn't do a very good job.

Tony's mouth was warm and soft against Clint's, and he could feel the other man gasp lightly as their lips locked together. After a couple of moments, Clint pulled back to see Tony blushing.

"Is that a… yes?"

Clint chuckled, swooping in for another kiss.

…..

Looking back, neither of them could deny that what they had was a relationship.

Of course, they never advertised it as such, not with Tony's father chasing Clint out of the house every time he happened to spot the 'intruder', but it became a subject of rumours.

And rumours have a habit of spreading.

It was two years to the day when Barney Barton came looking for his little brother, only to find Tony.

What better revenge?

….

Clint shivered, the cold of the hospital finally getting to him. He knew he should have grabbed a jacket before running out of the home, but with the news of Tony's vicious beating consuming his mind, he didn't think about something like that.

"I don't recall asking you to be here."

Clint flinched and turned to Howard Stark who was glaring down at him. He forced himself to remain calm, keeping his voice steady and low. "How is he?" he softly asked, rubbing his arms to try and get rid of his chills, "The doctors won't tell me anything."

"That would be because you're not family." Howard straightened up, "My son was almost beaten to death, something which I'm sure is related to you."

"N-No, I- "

"His ribs were almost completely shattered, his lungs were pierced and he's going to have to have extensive surgery to make sure he survives." Howard then leaned in close and smirked, "And it's all because of you."

"I-it was that bad?" Clint's fingernails started to dig into his arms. He knew it was his fault… Tony wouldn't even have been on Barney's radar if it weren't for him hanging around.

"I really think you should consider giving this sham of a relationship up… for his own good."

Before Clint could reply, Howard and his silent wife stormed away, leaving him alone in the practically deserted corridor.

Almost 24 hours later, a doctor walked over to him, a kindly smile on his face. "Hey… you're here for Antony Stark right?"

Clint silently nodded.

"Well, he's just come out of surgery and I think his parents might have gone home." The Doctor didn't sound happy about that, "You can go in and see him if you want? He's not awake yet, but I find that it can be comforting for them to have someone there."

"Thank you." Clint muttered, getting to his feet, "Thank you for letting me know."

Ignoring the Doctor's reassuring smile, he headed over to Tony's room. He looked so small, so… unlike Tony. He'd got so used to seeing that cocky smile, hearing his enthusiastic voice explaining the latest idea in his mind.

This version of Tony was unsettling.

Slowly, he walked over to the window, breathing in the warm air of outside, rather than the cold disinfectant of the private room. He walked back over to the bed, glancing at all the machines that Tony was tied up to.

Clint felt like he was going to be sick at the sight of all the bandages. Taking a seat on a plush chair near the head of the bed, he buried his face in his hands. When he finally managed to calm his breathing down, he re-opened his eyes, taking in his boyfriend again.

Or was it his ex-boyfriend now?

"I'm a fucking asshole." He whispered, "I know you're having a great time just sleeping away there, but you need to wake up, because I have so much to say to you."

Tony didn't move an inch.

"I'm such a piece of shit." Clint kept going, eyes burning, "I should have warned you… I should have stayed far away from you!"

More silence.

"Damn it." Clint sniffed, shoving the heels of his palms to his eyes again, "Damn it!"

When he calmed down again, he took a deep breath and took Tony's hand, frowning at the blue veins that stuck up through Tony's pale skin. The other man's lips looked white against the paleness of his skin, Clint shuddered to think about the wounds that caused that kind of major blood loss.

He needed to leave… and he knew he couldn't take Tony with him.

Clint knew what he had to do.

He clenched Tony's hand tightly, before letting go and pushing himself to his feet, leaning over to kiss Tony on the forehead.

"Sorry." He whispered, "I love you."

And then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not getting away with this!"

Tony resisted the urge to groan as a familiar voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Stark, you asshole! You- "

When Tony turned to face him, still peeing, the other lawyer yelped and jumped back, sending Tony a vicious glare.

"You meant to do that!"

Tony sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nope, you startled me." He watched as the other man rushed over to the paper towel dispenser, cleaning his shoes where he'd gotten splashed a little bit, "What do you want Mike?"

"This wasn't just some West Englewood rug sweep! The search was good! There's no chance Carter tosses it!"

"Calm down." Tony thought his head was going to hurt with the amount of times his eyes were rolling, "This is why they're calling it an evidentiary hearing."

"Why, so you can smear me? Claim that I invented some phantom witness?!"

"Did you?"

"The jaded lawyer…" Mike continued, not seeming to hear Tony, "… with no respect for the lawyer! Oh, that's so original!"

"And that's me?" Tony loved Mike's little rants. They really made his day sometimes, "Mike, I respect the law just fine, I'm not in awe of it, I'm not encumbered by it. If this great state can't meet its burden of proof, if I walk away with a so-called 'guilty' client, then it's on you. Do your job Kattan… prove that my client is guilty without a doubt."

As he moved to walk away, Mike's next question stopped him in his tracks.

"Why do you feel the need to protect scum like that?!"

Tony paused for a moment, green/blue eyes flashing across his memory along with a familiar cackle.

"Because you don't know what made them like that."

Before Mikey could say anything more, Tony stormed out of the room, ignoring how his phone buzzed in his pocket.

…..

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Tony's client hissed, "I thought you said this wouldn't go to trial!"

"I'm sorry, did I say that?"

"I hired you to make this all go away! What good is the Stark name if you can't use it?!"

Tony winced. He hated having his family name used against him. When he first set out as a lawyer, defying his father's wishes, he hoped to put that behind him… only to learn that his clients were only calling him because of who his Father was.

"Wrong…" he hissed, "… you hired me because we both know that you wouldn't last two hours in a federal penitentiary!" He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "Stop telling me how to do my job… do I tell you how to commit fraud? Deny coverage to terminally ill coverage holders? Embezzle 140 million dollars? I wouldn't do that, because that's your gig… your forte."

"… I'm hearing you"

"Good." Tony frowned as his mobile started to buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out, he noticed the new voicemail notification. When he pressed listen, and held it up to his ear, his eyes widened at what he heard, just as the Baliff ordered for everyone to rise.

"Hey Tony…" a vaguely familiar voice could be heard, "…. It's Clint…. Yeah that Clint. I know you probably never want to hear from me again, but I really need your help. They keep telling me that I killed this man, and I didn't, I promise! But they won't listen to me and- "

There was a sound on the other end, almost like someone grabbing the phone from Clint and hanging up on the message.

Tony didn't know what to feel.

Clint was his first love. The cheeky circus boy who had wormed his way into his life and made him happier than he'd ever felt before. Even Steve had never made him feel like that before.

"Court is in session. The Honourable Judge Stanley Carter presiding."

"Be seated."

Tony was still staring at his phone in shock.

Why was this happening? Why now?

"Before I rule on the defence motion, is there anything either counsel would like to add?"

What made Clint call him? Surely there was someone else? Matt? He knew Matt.

"Yes, Your Honour." Mike eagerly piped up, "We would like to remove any doubt, as to the validity of our search."

"Your Honour…" Tony cleared his throat, still in shock, "… may I approach the bench Your Honour?"

The Judge stared at him for a few moments, before waving him forwards. Ignoring how Mike rolled his eyes, Tony slowly pushed himself to his feet. He felt like his knees were going to give out beneath him as he made his way over to the Judge.

He couldn't believe he was really going to do this.

"I, uh, I need a continuance."

"Absolutely not!" Mike hissed.

Tony honestly felt like he was going to snap. No, it wasn't like his mother or father died (he'd probably have a party with a latter), but there was something in the pit of his stomach, telling him that he needed to do this.

"I-It's personal…" he stammered, not wanting to appear weak in front of Mike, "… An old friend has run into a little bit of trouble and he needs urgent help… please Your Honour."

The Judge stared at him in surprise. He had been in over a dozen courtrooms with Stark, and the man had never broken face once. Never begged, never pleaded, barely even smiled really.

This was a shock.

"Here…" Tony handed his phone over, "… I'll replay the voice-message."

"I didn't even realise you had friends…" Mike muttered, as the Judge listened to the voice-mail, "… convenient for him to show up when you're about to lose."

The Judge finished listening and handed the phone over, "It sounds serious." He stated, "A good friend you said?"

"… A friend."

"Continuance granted… but only for a fortnight." The judge raised an eyebrow, "Then this trial will continue with or without you."

"Thank you, Your Honour."

As quickly as he could, and with as much dignity as he could muster, he rushed out of the courtroom, ignoring Mike's protests behind him.

…..….

"Daddy, is Clint the man in that photo?"

Tony smiled sadly at his son, as he watered the plants, "Yeah… you'd like him. You have the same sense of humour as him."

"Why can't I come with you then?"

Tony paused, "Because… I might have to work. It'll be boring."

"And you don't want me to meet Grandad Howard."

"… You are too damn smart for your own good." As Peter smirked up at him, Tony sighed, "No, I don't want you to meet Howard, and unfortunately, there's every chance he'll be there."

Peter tilted his head to the side, "Which means I should definitely come with you. You need back-up."

"Kid, I'm only going to help Cli- Barton. And then I'll be back home before you know it." Tony glanced back at his son, who was twisting from side to side, his best innocent smile on his face, "You looking for something, hmmmm?"

When Peter turned away, a guilty look flashing across his face, Tony knelt down in front of him.

"Pete? Buddy? Underoos?"

"… There's a school trip and we're going to that big science museum. Papa said I couldn't have any spends because I still owe him for the new school bag, but- "

"- say no more." Tony reached into his pocket, "How much do you need? Fifty? Hundred?"

"Five bucks Daddy!" Peter giggled, "I'm not buying out the shop!"

"Alright, alright…" Tony winked, pulling out a toffee from his shirt pocket, "Five bucks and a toffee?"

"Duh!"

Peter eagerly took the toffee, throwing his arms around his Dad's neck in glee. "Don't tell Papa, right?"

"…. Right. And don't eat it before break-" He paused when he heard the sound of chewing, "- fast."

"Mmm-hmmm!"

As Peter went to continue playing with his Lego, Tony decided to go and pack. Just as he was closing up his suitcase, he heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Tony resisted the urge to sigh at the sight of Steve resting against the doorframe, a tight blue shirt on, along with sweat-pants. Once upon a time, he might have jumped his husbands bones for wearing that in the house, but lately… well, let's just say he had his own reasons for avoiding all contact with his husband.

Soon to be ex-husband.

"I know your parents live there, and it's been so long since me and Howard have talked and- "

"- He's not going to be your in-law for much longer." Tony slammed his suitcase shut, "Maybe you should buy a house closer to him. Oh, wait…. Him and Bucky don't get on. That does make it difficult, doesn't it?" He shouldered past Steve, "Peter will be living with me by the way, especially after that incident with Bucky last year."

"Tony…"

Tony ignored him, storming down the stairs, only to be closely by Steve.

"Tony!" The man sounded annoyed now, "You don't know anything about him! What time does school start in the morning?"

"Nine, but the teacher likes them to be in the classroom at quarter to. Happy takes him, not you remember?"

"What's his teacher's name?"

"Mister Warren."

"What night does he go to Cubs?"

"He's not in Cubs."

"Soccer?"

"Not that either, he's more my son than yours."

"Fine! What's his favourite colour?"

"Red and Blue."

"His best friend?"

"Ned. I helped them build that Lego Death Star."

"What does he eat for breakfast?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Anything I put in front of him. Kid's like a weed, he never stops growing, because he doesn't care what he eats."

"How about the name of his doctor?!"

"You're just taking the piss now, you know that I know who his Doctor is. Banner? My best friend from college! I have his number on me all the time, which is more than I can say for you! How many times have you called me to call Bruce?!"

"All that doesn't matter Tony!" Steve growled as Tony threw his bag in the car, "Peter doesn't deserve this! He doesn't deserve to be torn between the two of us like this! What do you think will happen if you take custody of him? Are you actually willing to give up work to look after him? Or are you going to let him cry himself to sleep at night when his Dad couldn't even be bothered to come home on time?"

Leaning against the door, Tony glared back at Steve, who folded his arms over his chest.

"You're on your phone all the time when you are here and- and- "Steve shook his head, "He knows it's wrong. He needs someone who will take care of him, love him!"

"What… like Bucky?" Tony smirked, "The guy who hates kids? I've been around often enough to see how he reacts whenever Peter's in the room. I can guarantee, if you decide you're going to try and keep Peter, you won't win!"

Steve flinched back, a hurt look flashing across his face. "You can't do this Tony… Peter knows how sad I've been lately and- "

"- Sad? You're sad?!" Tony rolled his eyes, "The only thing you're sad about is that I caught you with Bucky, and now I'm taking away this 'easy' life you've grown used to!" He shook his head, opening up the car door, "I know it sounds strange coming from me, but grow up Steve. Just grow up."


	3. Chapter 3

Every city was much like another one.

Tony sped through the streets, trying to remain calm as he headed towards the county jail, where Clint was most likely being kept.

He really didn't want to come back here.

"Oh God… here we go." He muttered.

It was a small town… filled with the richest of the rich, and nosiest people in America who spread gossip as quickly as diesease.

He saw all the rich boys parading around, hanging their new cars that their daddies had probably bought them for going to school a full month in a row.

Nothing changed.

…

The county jail was as dark and dingy as he remembered.

"Tony Stark, here to see Clint Barton." He stated to the guard on duty, who looked completely stunned to see him.

Everyone knew the Stark name in this town.

"R-Right!" The guard eventually stammered, leaning in to press the speaker button, "Can I have a guard on duty come to the front desk. There's a Mister…. Stark, here to see Clint Barton."

There was a crackle over the speaker, followed by silence.

"Can you… can you repeat that?"

The guard did, as the other man confirmed that he would be down shortly.

And so, Tony waited patiently, trying not to appear like he was impatient as he did so. It looked rude and never helped with their relationship with law enforcement.

It didn't take long for the guard to arrive, gesturing for Tony to follow him through the dark corridors. Eventually, they entered a largish room, that was split in two by glass, desk and phones on either side.

"Take a seat there." The guard pointed at the end desk

"Thank you."

In the other half of the room, the door opened as a familiar face was brought into the room.

Clint didn't look overly different. He definitely had more muscle than when they were younger…. He was still just as handsome though.

Clint looked shocked to see him, as though he hadn't been the one to call Tony asking him to come.

Maybe he believed Tony wouldn't come and help him.

Clint left him… now that he thought about it, what reason did he have to be here?

And then Clint smiled, and Tony remembered why.

He waited until Clint took a seat, picking up the phone so that they could talk.

"Hey Tony." He whispered, "How- How have you been?"

"… Good." Tony forced out, "I've been… good."

Enter awkward silence.

"Why have you called me Clint." Tony eventually sighed, "What happened?"

"Some bullshit." Clint sighed, "I had a good job as a mechanic, and then some cops come and tell me I'm under arrest for theft of a motor vehicle and manslaughter, possible murder!"

Tony blinked in surprise.

Manslaughter which might possibly be upgraded to murder…. That was very serious.

"And did you- "

"- I didn't steal a thing!" Clint hissed, "Hell, I didn't know anything about it until the cops came knocking on my front door!"

"Why you?"

Clint shrugged, "Easy target?"

No… there was something else going on here.

"Tony?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm really glad you're here."

…

"Who accused him?" Tony asked the guard, who winced.

"Ummm… Mister Stark."

"Yeah?"

"No, I mean…" The guard sighed, "… Howard Stark accused him. It was his car in the accident."

That… put a damper on things.

…

Tony hated this house.

He didn't realise just how much he hated it until he pulled up outside of it.

He could still remember the day he left, running so far when his Father tried to have him married off to the daughter of one of his friends (who was already pregnant!)

"You know boy…"

Tony winced at the familiar voice from the porch.

"… Backing into the driveway would make getting out easier. How are you meant to see oncoming like that?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "You live out in the middle of nowhere. There's no oncoming traffic, nothing I need to worry about."

There was a cold look in his Father's eyes.

It reminded Tony about how his Father stopped hugging him after he turned ten, telling him that handshakes were more suitable for a growing boy.

His family was like a Picasso painting.

As his Father stormed into the garden, not giving Tony the chance to speak, the young man rolled his eyes, storming into the home, automatically heading towards his room.

Opening the door, he cursed in Italian as he peered inside.

Junk… just junk.

"Honey?"

Turning to the right, he saw his mother cautiously moving closer, a soft look on her face, only to be replaced when she saw the state of his room.

"Your… Father decided to keep his important ideas and prototypes in here." She whispered.

"Despite living in a literal mansion, and having plenty of empty rooms for shit like this?"

"Tony, I- " She sighed, "- We have a guest room available."

"I'm not a guest, I'm your son!" Tony slammed the door shut, pulling out his mobile, "I'll book a room in a hotel."

"Tony, you can- "

"- This is a power play from HIM!" Tony ignored his mother, storming down the hallway, "And I'm not dealing with that bullshit!"

Never again.

…..

When he reached the hotel, collapsing onto the bed, he couldn't help but think back to another one of his Father's power plays.

Every time his Father and Mother would 'forget' to invite him somewhere, meaning that he was late to every event, every meal, which of course, gave Howard Stark the perfect excuse to scold his son for being irresponsible.

Clint was the one who helped him.

Clint was the one who rolled his eyes and told Tony that he didn't have to show up to these events at all if his Father was going to be like that.

That was probably the beginning of the end really.

Rolling over, he buried his face into his pillow and screamed.

He really needed a drink right about now.

….

Deciding that the inevitable conversation with his Father would have to wait until he was in a calmer mood, Tony went to the police compound in order to examine the car that had been involved in the accident.

Thankfully, the police were all too ready to show him the vehicle, believing that it was a simple enough case.

It was definitely his Father's car…. The Cadillac.

This in itself was suspicious. The Cadillac was kept in the garage that had some of the best security measures in place.

If someone wanted to steal a car, they would be better off going for the Porsche… or the Ferrari. The ones that were just out in the open!

Clint was smart, even if he didn't believe it himself.

Examining the car a little closer, he noticed that the right front headlight and fender were ruined, a clear indication that something was hit.

There were also small traces of something that looked like blood on the fender.

"Excuse me!" He called out to the officer on duty, "I assume this has all been forensically examined."

The man shrugged, "They took a sample of the blood and checked the steering wheel for fingerprints."

"… And?"

"It was wiped clean, and the blood hasn't come back from the lab yet."

Wiped clean… definitely suspicious, but not indicative that Clint had anything to do with it.

"Do Cl- Mister Barton's fingerprints appear anywhere else?"

The officer shrugged, "They only checked the blood and the steering wheel."

"Well, I want the rest of it checked for fingerprints and other evidence." Tony ordered, "As it stands, there's no proof Mister Barton was driving this car. Only that it was involved in a hit and run."

The other man clearly wasn't happy, but nodded anyway and headed back into the main building.

Tony took notes on his phone, taking his own pictures before heading out.

He needed to talk to his Father.


End file.
